La entrevista con murphy brown
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Murphy Brown conocida como la reportera mas dura y tenaz de la televisión(Y tambien como la persona mas vengativa) entrevistará a los niños elegidos.. advertencia.. contenido yaoi. yuri.. y shoten


F.Y.E. For Your Information  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Advertencia esto tiene conexion con uno de mis fics.. asi que no se extrañen por lo que pueda pasa  
Edades que yo manejo en :  
  
Izzy: 16 1/2  
Sora: 18   
Mimi: 18  
Joe: 19  
Hikari 15  
Taichi 18  
Takeru 15 1/2  
Yamato 18  
  
Daisuke 15  
Miyajo 15  
Iori 13  
  
Murphy Brown  
Es uan serie muy famosa en estados unidos en donde la protagonista es una talentosa, orgullosa, egocentrica, vengativa y muy talentosa reportera investigadora de un programa de televisión.  
La palabra correcta es que ella no entrevista.. crucifica en plena televisión nacional a la persona que entrevista.  
  
Murphy brown(sus cualidades ya han sido descritas).. madre soltera..(Niño de 8 años)  
Miles Silverberg(Porpensos a ataques cardicos.. se preocupa mucho.. Su personalidad se parece a la de un perro que maltrataron muchos.. nerviosos.. teme hasta por su sombra.. y recibe un salario muy alto)  
Jim Dial(Reportero veterano con experiencia.. el mayor del grupo.. muy chapado a la antigua)  
Corky Sherwood Forrest(Ex Miss america que es tan feliz que todos creen que esta loca.. proviene de kansas)  
Frank fontana(Reportero veterano soltero.. y obsecionado con la idea de ser el joven del grupo)  
  
El estudio estaba muy contento.. LA reportera estrella Murphy Brown había conseguido la entrevista exclusiva con los niños elegidos.  
  
Miles el productor estaba muy compalcido a pesar de que estaba bebiendo muchas botellas de antiacidos.. Este sería el mejor Show.. que hubiera excistido en la historia de la cadena de televisión.  
  
Los patrocinadores practicamente se peleaban por anunciarse.. y lo mas bueno era que al parecer Murphy estaba de buen humor.  
  
Bueno noches.. Soy Jim dial trayendo a ustedes la información que ustede necesita saber.  
Con nosotros esta Corky Sherwood Forrest..  
Frank Fontana..  
Y Murphy Brown nuestra reportera con un interesante entrevista.  
Murphy..  
  
"Gracias jim esta noche tenemos a los niños que "salvaron" al mundo.. de ese extraño fenomeno que rodeo a la tierra hace unos días"  
  
"Pero antes unos mensajes de nuestro patrocinadores" dijo Murphy mientras se iban a comerciales.  
  
"¿Estas seguro de que no hablan ingles? ¡Miles?" dijo la reportaera a su productor.  
"No.. por eso te dije que necesitamos un traductor"  
"Ohh si claro.. ¿como iba a saber que ese tipo que estaba husmeando en oficina era un traductor?"  
"Lo perseguiste con mis palos de golf.. gritando Espia de Cnn.. Murphy si no tuvieras es delirio de persecución no tendriamos estos problemas" le dijo mientras casi estaba apunto de hacer un berrinche.  
  
"Ahh.. si y cuando atrapé a ese espia de CNN y ABC que se venía robar nuestra historia sobre el caso Lewinsky... el que tu dijiste.. no murphy es solo un rumor.. estupido"  
  
Miles se calló mientras la ira surgía por su rostro joven(Apenas unos 22 años).. "Murphy.. dime que no es cierto lo que dijste.. y si es cierto deja el coagulo que se acaba de formar en mi corazón se vaya a mi cerebro y me cause un muerte instantanea" le dijo el productor ejecutivo.  
  
"Ohh rayos.. se me olvidó.. que cuando pasó tu estabas en el hospital recuperando de tu 13 ataque al corazon" le dijo Murphy.  
  
"Heeyy tengo un amigo que trabajó de interprete en las naciones unidas" dijo corky mientras .. Murphy la miraba como si fuersa a traspasar con la mirada.  
  
"¿Quien es?" preguntó Frank.  
"Es Laurance el de contabilidad" dijo mientras miles hacia señas para que fueran por el.  
  
"Volvemos en cinco.. cuatro tres dos uno"  
  
"Bienvenidos de vuelta.." dijo jim mientras Murphy y miles se callaban.   
Murphy revisó sus preguntas que les haría a los niños y sonrió al ver a los rostros inocentes..  
Miles pensó en ese momento al ver a Murphy (El diablo vestido de azul) y aunque ese pensamiento le daba escalofrios decidio salir del estudio.. murphy iba a dar una de sus desplantes de ingenio.. Fue por mas antiacidos y s elo tomó com si fuera un refresco.  
  
Cuando regreso Murphy le mostraba un letrero al nuevo traductor.  
(Traduce todo a la perfeccio y al pie de la letra o si no considerate.. Dead Meat)  
  
Miles sintió el escalofrio recorrer su columna vertebral.. La ultima vez que Murphy había amenazado a alguien.. el auto de ese alguien fue reportdo robado.. rayado.. cubierto de estiercol.. y por si fuera poco.. cientos de ordenes de comida para llevar fueron entregadas al domicilio de la victima.  
Sin contar las llamadas obscenas.. que recibían en la oficina.  
  
  
Ella era orgullosa, temperamental, inteligente, capaz.. y sin ningun pelo en la lengua.. recordó incluso que hizo llorar a un senador de estados unidos en pleno set. Pero se sentía emocionamente nervioso.  
  
La tensión en el aire era incrible.. los compañero de trabajo sabía que cuando murphy tenía esa mirada haría las preguntas.. mas duras y sin ningun miramiento.  
  
"Muy bien vamos a empezar con la entrevista" dijo la reportera mientars los primero 7 minutos hablaron de los acontecido en el digimundo y como fue que salvaron al mundo.  
  
Corte comercial y Murphy sacó su fajo de hojas con sus preguntas ya listas.  
  
Todos en el estudio contuvieron la respiración cuando Murphy sonrio con esa sonrisa picara, maliciosa, en una palabra.. diabolica.. la sonrisa que tienen los depredadores cuando van a atacar a su presa.  
  
"Muy bien.. vamos a empezar con Taichi, Yamato y Sora" dijo mientras todos los del estudio tragaban saliva. Ellos sabía que Murphy había descubierto algo gordo y ella lo iba a soltar.  
  
"Muy bien sora.. sabemos que sientes algo por Taichi y Yamato.. pero ¿sabías que son Gays en ese tiempo?" dijo sin el menor empacho, mientras el productor escupia el antiacido.  
  
Se esperaron 20 tensos segundos mientras le traducían la respuetsa a Sroa y luego ella miraba a los dos chicos.  
  
"HAI" dijo la joven mientras Murphy esperaba otra reacción.  
  
"Muy bien.. entonces ¿sabes que la pequeña Hikari tiene o tuvo un interes romantico contigo hace como unos seis años?" dijo mientras el estudio completo contuvó el aliento.  
  
La niña dio un saltó de soprpresa cuando le tradujeron la pregunta. E Hikari se puso roja hasta las orejas mientras Taichi miraba a su hermana con la boca abierta.  
  
"Murphy" se oyó la voz del productor mientras este caía al suelo visiblemente conmocionado.  
  
"Okay.. creo que ese es un no.. vamos a ver.. Ahh sii Takeru Y Koushiro" dijo Murphy mientras miraba su pregunta y por un momento dudó pero la lanzó directa y sin tacto.  
  
"¿Es cierto Koushrio.. ¿que estuviste pervirtiendo a Takeru cuando este tenía 9 años?" dijo Murphy mientras el silencio era roto por las respiraciones agitadas de casi todos.  
  
El chico de cabello rojo se mostró un poco palido.. pero entonces el otro joven rubio respondió en japones antes de que el otro respondiera.  
  
El traductor espero hasta que terminó y luego agregó.  
  
"Mentira.. es siempre fue amable.. calido.. tranquilo.. el nunca me diijo.. ni me hizo.. nada.. yo solo me enamore de él.. y ya tengo edad para tomar mis desiciones" dijo el traductor.  
  
Oviamente murphy no le gustó esa reacción.  
  
"Okay loque sea.. en un momento regresamso contigo.. y no detallas tu relación con él" dijo mientras dirigió su mirada a joe.  
  
"Okay.. tu eres el mayor" dijo y luego miró a iori. "¿Así que te gustan los niños?.. ehh pervertido" le dijo mientras Joe se puso aplido y se desmayó.  
  
"MMMMmm creo que tenemos una gran historia después de estos mensajes" dijo Murphy al ver que iori estaba echandole aire a Joe.  
  
Pasaron unos tensos cinco minutos mientras el resto del equipo estaba muy bullisioso.. por los acontecimientos.  
  
"Muy ¿en que nos quedamos?... ahh si el pedofilico" dijo mientras Iori se levantaba al oir la traducción y decía algo en japones.  
  
"El dijo que Su superior Joe no tiene la culpa.. que el ha tratado de decirle que no es correcto por su edad.. y que esta esperando ser mayor para que se le acaban las escusas a su superior Joe" dijo mientras Murphy vio el cariño que le tenía y decidió dejarlo por la paz.. por el momento.   
  
Y regresó con Takeru y koushiro.  
  
"Muy bien dices que el no te ha hecho nada.. muy bien ¿me puedes contar tu relación con él?"  
  
El jovenempezó a hablar mientras el tradu8ctor escuchaba y lo decía.  
  
"Bueno en un principio no me correspondía.. era solo yo.. y luego hubo una vcez.. en donde tuvimos muchas dificultades.. y simplemente le dije mis sentimientos hacia él.. beuno el nunca me dijo queme correspondería.. pero con que el solo lo supiera.. y me dejará estar a su lado para ayudarlo.. en lo que necesitará.. hasta hace unos dias en que me dijo que lo iba a intentar" terminó de decirlo mientras miraba a koushiro.  
  
"Ughh tanta lindura me da nauseas" dijo en voz baja murphy.. y tachaba el nombre de eso dos en las futuras preguntas.  
  
continuará..  
  
Comentarios:  
Hasta aqui me llegó la inspiración..  
Dedicado a Javiera  



End file.
